HP+
HP+ is a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series. It is a support ability that increases a party member's HP. Usually the boost is a set percentage of the character's base HP, though not always. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV In the DS release, the HP+50% Augment is rewarded to the player by a soldier in Baron Castle once the Giant of Babil is destroyed. Final Fantasy V The Monk learns HP+10%, HP+20% and HP+30% as support abilities. Final Fantasy VI The Green Beret increases the wearer's max HP by 12.5%, while the Red Cap increases it by 25%. The Muscle Belt Relic raises max HP by 50%. Various Espers grant a level up bonus to HP, such as Bahamut granting HP+50%, causing the equipped party member to gain 50% more HP when they level up. Final Fantasy VII The HP Plus Materia increases the equipped party member's HP by a set percentage depending on the level of the Materia, from 10% at level one to 50% at level five. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Various Materia pieces can be granted HP+ as a support ability though Materia Fusion The increase ranges from 10% to 999% Final Fantasy VIII Guardian Forces can learn the abilities HP+20%, HP+40% and HP+80%. The HP Bonus ability gives the character a permanent +30 HP on level up. GFs can learn GFHP+10%, GFHP+20%, GFHP+30% and GFHP+40%. While the HP boosts must be equipped by the character to increase their HP, GFs always have the boosts from GFHP+ active. Final Fantasy IX Zidane, Steiner, Freya and Amarant can learn HP+10% and HP+20% from various equipment pieces. Final Fantasy X HP +5%, HP +10%, HP+20%, and HP +30% can be customized onto armor pieces using items, or armor pieces can be found with these abilities already attached. Final Fantasy X-2 HP+10%, +15%, +20%, +40%, +60%, and +100% are all abilities found on accessories. HP+10% can be found on Black Ring, Sword Tome, Nature's Tome, and Bushido Tome, HP+15% on Cat's Bell, HP+20% on Iron Bangle, HP+40% on Titanium Bangle, HP+60% on Mythril Bangle, and HP +100% can be found on Crystal Bangle, Iron Duke, Key to Success, and Adamantite. Final Fantasy XI HP+% is a bonus on various food and equipment, though food tends to have a soft cap. Monks (and Blue Mages, with the right spells set) have a Max HP bonus trait that grants +30 HP bonus per rank. Final Fantasy XII HP Lore is an Augment found on the License Board that increases a character's HP by a stated set amount. With all five HP Lores acquired a character has +1000 HP. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time HP Boost increases the user's Max HP depending on the level of the HP Boost ability, while HP Grow increases the amount of HP the user gains upon leveling up, once again depending on the level of HP Grow. HP Boost can be customized onto equipment from Stamina Stones, while HP Grow can be customized through Small Emerald and Emerald. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy'' / Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy In Dissidia and Dissidia 012, after purchasing an Equip ability and mastering it on a character, the character will learn a corresponding Adept (in Dissidia) or Master (in Dissidia 012) ability for that type of equipment. When a Adept/Master ability for body armor is equipped with a matching type of body armor, the character receives a boost to their max HP. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' HP Up comes in three levels of power, each level granting a larger HP bonus - Lv 1 offers 800 HP, Lv 2 grants 1,600, and Lv 3 grants 2,400. Minwu, Cecil, Cloud, Aerith, Sephiroth, Seifer, Prishe and Snow learn all three levels of HP Up, while Warrior of Light learns Lv 1. Category:Support Abilities Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Abilities